Disney High
by JohannasAxe
Summary: Ariel is a new student at Disney High, after suffering the long loss of her mother and 6 sisters. She is bombarded with the new life that has been thrust upon her, not to mention all the new conflicts she has to deal with and people to meet. How will she be able to survive this mess?


Why? Why is this my life? I'm being sent to a stupid quote on quote, "princess school," by my father. I swear, since the accident, something has made him go insane. I mean, I don't blame him. Losing the love of your life and 6 of your 7 daughters in a shipwreck can kinda do that to you. Don't think I'm like a sociopath, trust me, I am currently swimming in a pool of clinical depression. But, at least in my opinion, I'm not a princess.

The story behind me even slightly being considered a princess has to start with the understanding that I live on a yacht. I've lived on some form of boat my whole life, sailing from sea to sea, continent to continent, never getting one experience of real human interaction on land. The only girls I knew were my sisters. They were all older than me, so I was sort of the outcast. I never was like them. They were all pretty in pink with curly blonde hair, and then there was me, suffering the torment of being called a "ginger with no soul" from half of them. Curse genes.

We were all homeschooled by my mom, who was a graduate educator. My mom was beautiful. We had almost identical hair color, but she had gorgeous hazel eyes, unlike my bright blue ones. My mother grew up in an unstable lifestyle. She had no father, her mother was kind of screwed up after her fathers exit, my mom grew up very independent. She went to college across the country, went to college, met my dad, and got on a boat with him. And then we showed up.

My dad was known as the "King of the Sea." That's because every sailor or captain knew about my dad. The power kinda got to my dad's head. Always referring to our family as royalty. It got real old, real fast. Now that we are on land, he applied for me to go to Disney High.

What. The. Hell.

I walked into school this morning 15 minutes early. Its I guess mandatory for all new students to get toured around the school before they start. It's so small though, I have no idea how even a dwarf could get lost here.

I tried to make an impression today. I don't know why, but I did. I was wearing fishnet tights, bright green shorts, and a purple top and heels. Kinda skanky, but I was too tired to realize it this morning. Whoops.

I walked into the office this morning, and I saw a woman typing at the front desk with her pointy French tips. She has long black hair, with a long grey streak running through it. She was smoking a cigarette, not really sure it is allowed, but no one else in the office seemed to care. She looked up at me, revealing her wrinkled face and dark eye makeup. She let out a small groan before returning her eyes to the computer. "Name?" she uttered.

I walked closer toward the desk. "Um, I'm, uh, Ariel. Ariel Triton." I stuttered.

"Ah, new girl." The lady finished what she was typing and then reached down and grabbed a file of paperwork. She opened it and flicked through the papers until finally grabbing one. She scanned it up and down and nodded. "Okay, darling, this is your schedule," She said, handing me the paper. "Your guide today will be Snow, and she has, I think, homeroom with you so you should be just settled. I'm pretty sure we let her know, but if not, just find her and tell her."

"Um, but, what about the fact I won't know who she is? How do I tell her then?" I questioned.

The lady pursed her lips, and then let a sly grin creep across her face. "It's actually quite easy. She's one of the fairest people in the whole school. Hair as black as ebony, lips as red as the rose, and skin as white as snow."

Jesus this woman was creepy. I put on a smile and said, "Well, I have to get to class now, thanks Miss, uh, ma'am."

"Call me Ms. De Vil." She smiled and let her eyes drop back down to her computer. I quickly left the office and down the hallway down to room 103, my homeroom.

I walked in and was overwhelmed with the amount of giggling girls sitting on tables and talking. Their eyes dropped to me when I walked by, as there laughing fading out. Soon, all eyes were on me. Yay. Great start to the first day. I took a seat at an empty desk in the back, room now silent, and was trying to hold my best strength in. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my back. I whipped my head around and I saw the girl that Ms. De Vil described.

"You must be Ariel! Aw you are so pretty and sweet! I'm Snow White, but you can call me Snow. I'm your tour guide! Agh it's so nice to finally meet you!" She said in a chirpy, high-pitched voice. Before I knew what was going on, she pulled me in for a hug, and the noise in the room filled up again. I bared a smile and looked down at my thumbs.

"I legit love your outfit so much! Fishnets are so cute! And I love your hair, I wish I had long red hair," She said, twirling her neck length bob. She was obviously one of the more professional girls of the school. She had on a yellow dress with a blue blazer over it. A red bow pushed back a side of her hair and she had tall red heels on. She looked like she could be a senior, not a freshman. "Let me see your schedule." She said, ripping my schedule out of my hand.

She scanned it over before smiling. "Yay, we have almost every class together! Except math and chorus." She did a fake tear running down her cheek with a finger motion. "Sadly, you have math for first period, but don't worry, I have someone who can show you." She smiled and got up before I could say anything.

In a matter of seconds she returned back to her seat with her friend. She was beyond gorgeous. She had the longest blonde hair I have ever seen on a girl. It would touch her butt if she had it down, but thank God, she had it tied in a braid with colorful flower clips pinned in them. She wore a long sleeved purple shirt and a short jean skirt with lavender heels. They really did have questionable fashion choices here at Disney High.

"Ariel-"She started before I interrupted her.

"Please, just call me Ari"

"Okay, Ari. This is Rapunzel. You can call her Elle, though. She has lots of classes with you too, including next period, so I am naming her my assistant tour guide." Snow said.

Elle turned towards me and bared a smile. I could tell she felt out of place. It was silent for a minute before she finally spoke, in a very free voice, contrasting with Snow's majorly.

"Well, princess, welcome to Disney High."

**AGHH IK I'VE BEEN ON HIATUS FOR LIKE THE PAST YEAR BUT I SWEAR IM STILL ALIVE. A lot has happened since I have last been on this website. I've had a lot to deal with with school and my theatre and I'm moving in the summer? Like wtf? So, ik I usually do HG fanfic, but I'm changing things up, don't hate me. I'm actually really a theatre kid now, and I've become much more obsessed with Disney, so I decided to give Disney a try. So, like always, please review and give me your advice and feel free to Private Message me. Love you guys!**

**-K**


End file.
